Cars, buses, trucks and similar vehicles are equipped with sensors which detect the status of components thereof and/or surrounding factors. For instance, sensors which detect the internal pressure of a tire or the distance between some objects in the surrounding and the vehicle itself provide for a safe use of the vehicles. The sensors according to the prior art are connected to a control unit using wire-like electrical conducting lines and transmit the detected data to the control unit accordingly. However, with the recent developments in technology, wireless communication has been introduced to carry out the data exchange between the control unit and the sensor. Wireless communication is particularly useful in exchanging data between the control unit and the sensor when wire communication is not feasible (e.g. when a connection is established between a sensor disposed in a tire and the control unit). Additionally, wireless communication makes it further possible to reduce the mess caused by the gears or the harness.
On the other hand, wireless sensors increase the software requirements within the vehicle. More specifically, since the number of sensors is restricted with which a control unit establishes communication at the same time, the timing of data exchange conducted between the control unit and the sensors should be regulated. However, since the data transmission frequencies and the data transmission times of each sensor may be different, regulating the data exchange times of the sensors is a challenging process. In addition, the data transmission frequency and/or the data transmission time of even the same sensor can change in time. Because of these variations, the quality of the data exchange between the sensor and the control unit may drop, or some of the data transmitted by the sensor cannot even reach the control unit.